1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a property supervisory control system and, more particularly, to a property supervisory control system operating with an image capturing device for combining and outputting a warning signal and image record by the image capturing device to a supervisory control center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a burglar alarm includes a signal emitter and an alarm, wherein the signal emitter is attached to an object, and the alarm is positioned at an entrance to detect whether the object attached the signal emitter is passing the entrance. Theoretically, the burglar alarm is capable of preventing the object from being stolen, however, a lot of inconvenience exists. For example, if a thief does not pass through the entrance or the signal emitter is out of power, the alarm cannot work normally and cannot detect whether the object is brought out. In addition, the alarm only is not enough to hold thieves back. Hence, there is a need to improve the conventional burglar alarm.
Another conventional burglar alarm includes a signal emitter and an alarm. The emitter can be taken with a user, and the alarm includes a buzzer and a switch to control the alarm. When the distance between the signal emitter and the alarm is longer than a predetermined distance, the alarm rings. A disadvantage of the conventional burglar is the switch which may be turned off by a thief. When the alarm is turned off, the user may not know his/her property is being stolen.
Furthermore, a monitor is suitable for security service personnel to observe the condition of the property, but the security service personnel may not recognize all of the property. For example, during an exhibition in a museum or a gallery, the security service personnel watching the monitor may only notice that one or more objects have disappeared, but the monitor is not capable of starting an alarm to warm the security service personnel when a thief is trying to bring the object out. If the security service personnel cannot always keep their eyes on the monitor, the property cannot be efficiently controlled and protected from being stolen.
There is thus a general need for improving a property supervisory control system.